<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songs That Remind Me of Us by nikkisweatt0510</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329285">Songs That Remind Me of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkisweatt0510/pseuds/nikkisweatt0510'>nikkisweatt0510</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#biromanrights, #collegeau, #fanfiction, #gay, #hí, #iwasbored, #janus, #logan, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Remus - Freeform, Slow Burn, biromanrights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkisweatt0510/pseuds/nikkisweatt0510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil was studying for a test when his roommate came in, little did he now that would change him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Important Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, Dom here with some information before we get started.</p><p> </p><p>Caps below!</p><p> </p><p>OK MOST IMPORTANT THING FIRST: IF YOU ARE AN INNOCENT PERSON/ CHILD OR YOU'RE COMFORTABLE WITH MATURE THEMES LEAVE NOW</p><p>Anygay...</p><p> </p><p>I do not want people comment things like, "*Insert artist here* iS sO oVeRrAtEd", or ((because yes I like songs that are/were popular on TikTok sue me)), "ThIs SoNg WaS gReAt BeFoRe TiKtOk 'RuInEd' It." </p><p>Just...don't I see comments like these on YouTube and they are super annoying. Please leave your negative opinions on any artist/song to yourself please and thank you. </p><p>Also, Virgil and Roman don't get in a relationship straight ((gay)) away, so there's that haha.</p><p>There is a Spotify playlist called Songs That Remind Me of Us ((Sanders Sides Fanfic))</p><p>So let's get into it I guess.</p><p>*Prays that Tommy Salami never sees this*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I.F.L.Y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Virgil's roommate, Patton, shows him a boy he found online and Virgil teasingly sends that boy a song</p><p>Song included in this chapter: I.F.L.Y by Bazzi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic on here :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright glow of his computer was blinding.</p><p>Virgil had been studying for an upcoming calculus test for an hour. His pale skin and blue eyes were glowing from computer screen, his boney fingers that were topped with black nail polish was tapping a pencil, his short plump purple hair wasn't brushed today.</p><p>A knock on his door snapped him out of his trance of studying.</p><p>"Kiddo, can I come in?"</p><p>It was Patton, Virgil's roommate.</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>Patton smiles as he shoved his phone in Virgil's face.</p><p>Patton's brown eyes were sparkling with excitement, his curvy body bouncing, his blonde hair covering half of his face and glasses.</p><p>"Patton, I can't see what you're trying to show me."</p><p>"Oh." He hands him his phone</p><p>Virgil looks at the man on the small screen.</p><p>The man was posing, the sun hitting his almond skin perfectly, his hair was black and neat, he was wearing a muscle shirt that complemented his built frame. The thing that really tied the picture together though was his eyes.</p><p>Virgil could have gotten lost in the deep pool of mocha.</p><p>Could have.</p><p>Patton smiles "Isn't he adorable? I mean I know you're straight but-"</p><p>"Mhm." Virgil nodded and turned back to his computer</p><p>Patton giggles slightly and sends Virgil the picture and leaves</p><p>Virgil sighs as he looks at the picture again and clicked on the profile, the bio read:</p><p><strong>Roman Rivera</strong> 🏳️🌈<br/><em>I'm actually bi, but there's no bi flag emoji haha</em><br/><em>19</em><br/><em>DMs are open</em></p><p>Virgil follows him and went back to studying...well he tried to anyway.</p><p>He tried to study, but flashes of Roman entered his mind every chance they got.</p><p>
  <em>DMs are open.</em>
</p><p>It was worth a shot, Virgil pressed the message button and writes</p><p>
  <em>'Hi, I just wanted you to know that you have great photos :).'</em>
</p><p>Virgil was about to hit send when he stopped himself, that is the most basic thing ever, he couldn't end it there, that's when it struck him.</p><p>He had to send a song, that's how he showed the person he was talking to how he was feeling. Virgil scrolls through his songs he finds one he forgot about.</p><p>I.F.L.Y by Bazzi.</p><p>Virgil shrugs and pasted the link to the message before finally hitting send.</p><p>Roman Rivera would like to send you a message</p><p>Virgil froze slightly and accepted the request</p><p>
  <em>'Haha. You're not too bad yourself ;)'</em>
</p><p>Virgil felt his stomach bubble, he was not gay.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, you don't understand I'm not gay.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oop- sorry about that. You're not like homophobic or anything right.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No, I was, but my roommate educated me.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well, that's good!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Send me more songs though :)'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ok.'</em>
</p><p>Virgil powers off his phone and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Why couldn't he get Roman out of his head?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ohio is For Emo Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: It has been a weak since Roman and Virgil met and it's Roman's turn to send a song. </p><p>Song included in this chapter: Ohio is for Emo Kids- Canadian Softball</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman.</p><p>That's all that's in Virgil's head.</p><p>Roman.</p><p>It's been a week, and Virgil still waits for the time where there's a green dot next to Roman's profile picture.</p><p>Virgil was scrolling through his notifications when he clicked on the view option for one</p><p><strong>[Emo.nightmare] Roman Rivera</strong> 🏳️🌈<br/><em>‘I have a song for you :)’</em></p><p>Virgil smiles softly as he replies</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah? Send it to me pussy.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You didn't have to call me that :('</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well I did.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Here's your song ya emo nightmare.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'🙄'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oh ssh. You changed your username to it 👀'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'S o n g?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oh here-'</em>
</p><p>Virgil clicked on the link</p><p>Ohio is for Emo Kids- Canadian Softball</p><p>Virgil chuckles softly as he listened to it. The mashup of the song instrumentals flowing through his black headphones as he impatiently waits for his calculus grade to go up or down.</p><p>Ha, imagine having a teacher that grades things quickly.</p><p>Virgil looks at his computer screen as his grade changed, he had passed the test.</p><p>
  <em>'Haha, jokes on you, I like that song.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Figured you would.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Roman guess what!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Hm?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I passed my calc test :)'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Good job Virgie! I knew you could do it!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Your encouragement helped.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Awe! I'm glad I could help you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah, anyways, it's 10:30 here so I'm going to sleep.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You? Sleeping?'</em>
</p><p>Virgil shakes his head smiling softly, <em>'stfu'</em></p><p>
  <em>'No.'</em>
</p><p>Virgil sighs as he likes the message and turns off his phone and lets his body shut down, normally Virgil had trouble sleeping due to his anxiety, but in the past week he's been sleeping fine. He wasn't in danger. He was safe.</p><p>Roman made him feel safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Echos (Sebastian’s Theme)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil has been playing Stardew Valley for a bit so he wants to get Roman on the same boat </p><p>Song included in this chapter: Echos (Sebastian's Theme) by: ConcernedApe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No thoughts just Sebastian from Stardew Valley</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil watches his pixelated character and Sebastian look at ZuZu City.</p><p>"The city used to draw me in...but now I'm finding myself happier at home in the valley."</p><p>Virgil watches the words appear on the screen of his Switch</p><p>"Virgil?"</p><p>"Um... I've never... felt anything like this with another guy before... But you're different."</p><p>That's exactly how Virgil felt about Roman. God dammit. Stardew was supposed to be his escape from the world not remind him of it.</p><p>"You know what I'm trying to say, don't you?"</p><p>Virgil watches as Sebastian inch closer to his little farmer, kiss him, and the cutscene fades. Virgil sighs softly, if only that was him and... someone. If only.</p><p>Virgil saves his game and looks on his phone</p><p><strong>[Emo.nightmare] Roman Rivera</strong> 🏳️🌈<br/><em>‘Virgilllllll where's my song 😭’</em></p><p>Virgil could laugh at Roman's dramatics.</p><p>
  <em>'It's coming!' Virgil replied already having a song in mind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I want it noooowwww.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oh wa wa cry about it Princey.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You're so mean 😢.'</em>
</p><p>Virgil smiles sending the song and after a few seconds he sees Roman's response.</p><p>
  <em>'Great song! But... what's Stardew Valley? I mean I know what it /is/ I just don't know a lot about it.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>':0 Okay, okay, okay, so basically it's a simulation role-playing game where you play a farmer and you fall in love with peeps.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Interesting. What gaming consoles is it on?’</em>
</p><p>Virgil smiles as he sends Roman the kind of consoles it’s on.</p><p>
  <em>‘Cool! Hey did you drink water?’</em>
</p><p>Roman cared a lot about Virgil, it was...admirable no one has really cared about him this much, besides Patton of course, but other than that it was still really nice to be cared for.</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course I did. I have a promise to keep don’t I?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Haha yeah :) The ‘Take Care of Yourself Bitch’ promise as you call it’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘XD yeah.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I gtg now’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No Roooo.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I gotta go to sleep it’s almost 2 a.m over here!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Fineeee. Time zones suck ass.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Goodnight!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Night.’</em>
</p><p>Virgil sighs and lays down he really wished that Roman didn’t live in Florida and he lived in California it was a huge time zone gap, three hours, it was terrible.</p><p>Virgil sighs as he listened to the playlist he made Roman on Spotify he saw that Roman was listening to it to, it brought a smile to his face.</p><p>Roman may be across the country, but the songs brought them closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 505</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Late at night Roman sends Virgil a song and Virgil falls asleep to it causing something interesting to happen.</p>
<p>Song used in this chapter: 505 by Arctic Monkeys</p>
<p>Short A/N at the end :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘<em>Hey V?'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil jerks awake as the vibration from his phone sent a wave through his body. It was from Roman, what time was it where he is?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil rubs his eyes screwing them shut as they meant the bright glow of his screen. It was 2:30 so that meant it was at least 5:30 where Roman is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Roman what the fuck? It's 5:30 in Florida right now. Go to sleep.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'I'm not tirrreeeddd, and I want to show you a song!'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did Virgil give Roman his number?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh that's right because he decided that where was no possible way for him to like Roman. Despite the fact that he has Roman on his mind 24/7, that he wants to hold him close and maybe just maybe...wait no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil groans, he couldn't think that way, especially not about a guy. He. Is. Straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Ugh, it couldn't have waited?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'No. Besides you have to be up for school.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'IT'S SATURDAY ROMAN AND IT'S TWO FUCKING THIRTY OVER HERE.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh. Um.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'You can be such a himbo.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'So you think I'm attractive 😏?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman, what the fuck?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well he did, but still, Roman what the fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'I'm-'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'You called me a himbo! The definition of himbo says an attractive man.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'It also says but unintelligent.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'/But/'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'You were going to give me a song.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh yeah here!'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil opens the link full on expecting to be Rickrolled, but he wasn't it was 505 by Arctic Monkeys. Virgil puts on his headphones letting the sound waves take over his brain. He closes his eyes listening to every beat, instrument, lyric, all of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song ends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil felt a ping of disappointment as he opened his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Thanks for that. I'm going back to sleep.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Goodnight &lt;3'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil sharply inhaled, did Roman just use the heart emoticon on him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. He meant it as a friend he does it all the time. Don't overthink it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil scrolls through his YouTube recommendations, 505 repeating in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck it one hour version.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil closes his eyes as the familiar intro plays in his head, he lets the warmth of his blankets take over eventually he falls asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil looks down at his feet seeing the water splash on them. Where was he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Virgil!" an unfamiliar voice says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil looks up and looks over at the direction of the sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A silhouette was there, who was that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The figure walks over to him a big smile on it's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Sorry for not uploading in a month! It's currently essay time for me so that's been taking up my time. Once again, so sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sofia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Virgil is confronted with his internal feelings will he admit to them?</p><p>Song in this chapter- Sofia by Clario ((I know that this song is a WLW song and not a MLM song but it fits so well))</p><p>TW: Mentions of homophobic parents</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder: There is an official Spotify playlist for this story! It can be found under: Songs That Remind Me of Us ((Sanders Sides Fanfic))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Questions reeled through Virgil's head.</p><p> </p><p>How was Roman here? Where were they? What is going on?</p><p> </p><p>"Roman? What?"</p><p> </p><p>Roman smiles softly, "Hi!"</p><p> </p><p>How was Roman being so casual about this?</p><p> </p><p>"What is going on?" Virgil says looking around</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it wonderful?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looks at the ocean in front of him, the sun reflecting on the water perfectly, "Yeah, it is."</p><p> </p><p>Roman smiles, "Do you recognize it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I came here when I was a little kid."</p><p> </p><p>"When things were simple right? You didn't have to war with yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looks over, "I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"You guess? Or you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shrugs, "I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded and plopped down, his body basically being completely engulfed in the sand.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil laughs softly as he sat down looking over at Roman, God he was just perfect.</p><p> </p><p>"Awe thanks." Roman says out of the blue</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"You think I'm perfect."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil made an inhuman noise, "W-what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, I can hear everything you think of."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it clear? This is a dream."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that makes sense...I guess, but why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"To stop your inner turmoil, darling."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that."</p><p> </p><p>Roman pouts, "Aw boo." he sticks his tongue out</p><p> </p><p>Virgil giggles and playfully pushes him.</p><p> </p><p>"Um anyway...what inner turmoil?"</p><p> </p><p>"You liking me." Roman says causally.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>"You like me, face the facts, you want me." Roman says leaning closer</p><p> </p><p>"Roman..."</p><p> </p><p>This is wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"You know how you feel."</p><p> </p><p>He can't like him.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil scooted away, "Roman stop!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Don't you want me?" Roman says smirking</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Virgil sighs "I do. But I can't."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Because of what your parents say?"</p><p> </p><p>"How did you-"</p><p> </p><p>"This is your brain remember? I'm in your mind.", Roman says rolling his eyes slightly, "You love me~"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, that's a strong word."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiles softly, "Should I wake up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably...but hug?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil hugs him, "I hope that we can actually see each other."</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded holding him, "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil blinks as a bright light meets him, fuck, he should've turned his light off before going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He checked his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Hey V :)'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil opened his texts, <em>'Hey.'</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You okay?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was taken aback, how did he know?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil started typing, he what exactly? What was this message going to end with?</p><p> </p><p>I dreamt about you?</p><p> </p><p>I think I might like you?</p><p> </p><p>He what?</p><p> </p><p><em>'I'm fine.' </em>Virgil responded after a few minutes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You don't seem fine.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'It was just that I had a weird dream as all.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'About?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'Nothing important.'</em>Virgil lied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Sorry about last night... I reread some of my messages and you seemed uncomfortable, I'm sorry.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I wasn't uncomfortable at all.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was quite the opposite of uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Oh thank Zeus! I got scared.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You're overdramatic, you know that?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Ssh 😖'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Haha never 😈'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Whatever. You have a song?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I just woke up.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'And?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil rolls his eyes a big smile on his face sending Roman a link.</p><p> </p><p><em>'I LOVE THIS SONG!'</em> </p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiles softly at the response, <em>'Good.'</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I gtg :('</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil frowns, messages like that never fail to sting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>':('</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil feels his heart break as he sees the message get read, but not responded to. He sighs softly as he as he puts his headphones on, the cushion wrapping around his ears. He hits play.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think we can do it if we tried.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only to say, you're mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What could Virgil do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sophia know that you and I</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shouldn't feel like a crime.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All of this felt wrong. It felt so wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Roman was Virgil's Sophia.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Make Me Your Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Virgil gets concerned when Roman doesn't appear online for a day.</p><p>Song used in this chapter: Make Me Your Queen- Declan McKenna</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil groans softly as he looks at his phone again, Roman hasn't been online all day.</p><p>Yes, he was most likely busy, but normally he was online at least once he was getting concerned. </p><p><em>‘Roman? You okay? You haven’t been online all day.’</em> </p><p>After an hour Roman finally answered,</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey sorry about that. I’ve been busy with a photoshoot for a sponsor.’</em>
</p><p>Virgil sighs softly, that was stupid.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m sorry. That was me being paranoid.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No! It’s nice that you care for me :)’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Um here’s a song...’</em>
</p><p>Virgil sighs softly as he sends it. That was embarrassing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>